


Paradise Found

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [85]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angel Alec Lightwood, Blood Kink, Body Modification, Bondage, Clone Magnus Bane, Collar, Creampie, Cult Ritual, Demon Magnus Bane, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Finger kink, Hair Growth, Human Sacrifice, Kneeling, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Alec Lightwood, Overstimulation, Prince of Edom Magnus Bane, Prompt Fill, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding, Ring Kink, Ritual Sex, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tattoos, Threesome, Throne Sex, True Mates, Violence, Voyeurism, Winged Alec Lightwood, body piercings, butt plug, magic kink, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Alec didn’t wake up expecting to be used as a sacrifice to a Prince of Edom and he did not expect to find his paradise from it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Requests [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1055
Collections: ABOFavs & DomSub





	1. Chapter 1

Alec squeezed his closed eyes tightly as a pounding in his head forced him back into consciousness. His mind was hazy and body hot as he tried to roll onto his side. Panic laced through him when he realized he couldn’t move an inch. Alec’s forced his eyes open and the world swam into focus and Alec wished it didn’t. 

Valentine’s sneering face was looking down at him and his lips split into a wide, psychotic smile when he saw that Alec was awake. 

“Finally! Now that you’re awake we can begin!” Valentine announced as Alec thrashed at the ropes that he discovered were holding his arms above his head and legs spread wide. Alec’s panic increased as he realized his wings were pinned out on either side of him like butterfly wings and the most worrying part of everything was that he was completely naked. 

“What do you want with me?” Alec asked, doing his best to keep his panic from showing as Valentine lit candles that seemed to be placed in a circle around the altar of sorts that Alec was bound to. 

“Not with you in particular. However, you are the price of a summoning ritual that I need to perform. After all, a Prince of Edom requires the blood of an Omega Nephilim and when the Prince kills you then my son will be rid of his weak point. Two birds with one stone and all that.” Valentine said with triumph in his voice and Alec thrashed against the ropes binding him with renewed vigour. 

“Let us begin!” Valentine raised both arms and Alec closed his eyes when he heard a roar of the Circle members coming from all around him. Alec felt humiliated as he lay bound and naked under their eyes but pushed that aside when he noticed Valentine pulled out a curved, runed blade and walked over to him. 

Alec bit his lower lip as hard as he could to stop himself from screaming in pain as Valentine carved a large symbol over his chest. Alec could feel his wings twitching and flexing against their own bounds as they tried to protect him from the searing pain of the blade digging into his skin. Blood dripped down his stomach and sides, staining the pale skin red and Alec was resorted to panting heavily when Valentine finished the symbol. 

Valentine began to speak in guttural tones that Alec realized with mounting horror that was the language of Edom and it was, in fact, a summoning spell. Alec arched as the symbol on his chest began to burn, as what Alec could only assume was a pentagram that had been drawn underneath him lit up red around him. 

Just as sudden as the pain came on it was gone and Alec lay boneless on the altar as he gasped for air. Valentine smiled widely as the ground began to shake and smoke rose up from the pentagram around Alec. Alec’s heart pounded in his chest as the black smoke twisted and formed at the foot of the alter he was bound to. 

The smoke faded away to reveal a towering demon, his skin was dark and bare save for tight leather pants he wore on his lower half. His hair was styled artfully up into a Mohawk that was tinged with red and the rest of the demon’s hair that was too long for the Mohawk was gathered in a long braid that hung low.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the large, black leathery wings that spread out behind him and the curled black horns that were located at his hairline. The demon’s tail was lazily swaying side to side as the most beautiful golden cat eyes Alec had ever seen stared down at him with an interested glint in them. 

This was a Prince of Edom in all his glory and Alec felt overwhelmed at his mere presence.

“My, my, what a pretty sacrifice you make Angel,” The Prince purred as he trailed his sharp almost claw-like nails over Alec’s bare left leg. Alec shuddered at the feather-light touch as a wonderful Alpha scent reached him; it surrounded him and cradled him close. It felt like coming home and Alec gasped when his and the Prince’s eyes locked and a calm washed over him. 

“Well, well, isn’t that interesting.” The Prince murmured as he curled his fingers around Alec’s ankle just above where the ropes were tied, keeping the Angel bound to the Altar. 

“I am the one who summoned you, Prince of Edom,” Valentine shouted out, demanding the Demon’s attention. 

“I am aware, tell me Nephilim what you intend to do with this Omega.” The Prince didn’t look away from Alec and like a magnetic pull; Alec couldn’t look away from those gold cat eyes. 

“He is your sacrifice, he is yours to do with as you wish in return you will fulfil my order!” Valentine said, his head held high and victory in his eyes. 

“My to do with as I wish hmm?” The Prince hummed thoughtfully as he gracefully lifted himself up onto the altar between Alec’s spread legs. Alec let out a soft breath as the Alpha smoothed his hands up his bare thighs, his sides and then traced the bloodied symbol that was carved into Alec’s chest. 

Alec hissed at the sudden flare of pain from the touch and swallowed as he watched as the Prince brought his bloodied lips to his mouth and flicked his tongue over them. The Prince’s eyes closed and he sighed in ecstasy at the taste and something inside of Alec relaxed. 

“Oh yes, I shall be taking this pretty Omega with me. Thank you for your sacrifice. What is your wish that desire to see filled Nephilim?” The Prince spoke deeply; his voice echoing with ancient power that sank into Alec’s very being and made him feel weak. 

“All filthy Demons on Earth irradiated.” Valentine spat out the words. 

“I shall fulfil your desire, but first I must take my payment in full.” The Prince spoke as he settled his hands on Alec’s hips. 

“The Omega is yours, what else do you need?” Valentine snapped, growing impatient. 

“I need to claim this Omega as mine as soon as possible, that is the deal. I claim him and your wish will be fulfilled.” The Prince leaned down so he was an inch away from Alec’s blushing face. 

“I will have you sweet Omega, will you let me claim you as mine?” The Prince spoke softly, lovingly as he cupped Alec’s cheek and Alec’s eyes fluttered as the Alpha’s scent and words washed over him in the most wonderful of ways and slick began to trickle out of him. 

“Yes,” Alec whispered, every atom in his celestial body wanted this Alpha, wanted this Demon Prince and for once he was going to do what he alone wanted and damn the consequences. 

“I knew you would let me, pretty Angel, you are meant to be mine after all.” The Alpha purred and took possession of Alec’s mouth in a kiss. Alec’s toes, fingers and feathers curled at the kiss and the way everything felt right with this Alpha’s lips on his. 

Alec was so distracted by sinking into the kiss with the Alpha that he only realized that the Prince’s hands had been wandering when a single finger sank into him, eased by the Omega’s growing slick. Alec broke the kiss to moan and shudder as the Alpha began to work him open expertly as his sharp teeth nipped and tugged at the delicate skin over Alec’s throat. 

“Give into it pretty Angel, your body knows it’s Alpha.” The Prince crooned as he added a second finger with as much ease as the first one. Alec knew he should be feeling shame at enjoying the Demon’s fingers so deep inside of him, at the fact Valentine and his Circle was no doubt watching him giving into the Prince of Edom’s seduction. Alec felt none of that, instead, he openly moaned out his pleasure as the Alpha rubbed at him and made him see stars behind closed eyes. 

“That’s it my Omega, give into pleasure, give into the pleasure only I can give you.” The Alpha purred sending Goosebumps over Alec’s skin. Alec whined when the Alpha removed his fingers, but something larger, much larger nudged at his slick-dripping hole. The Omega’s cock leaked against his stomach as his arousal hiked ever higher with the Demonic Alpha pressing into him, narrowing his world down to the Prince and the Prince alone.

Alec’s mouth went slack and his mind blank as he was all but split open as the Prince’s cock entered him. He had ever taken an Alpha this big before and he knew he never would again. It filled him in every way he ever craved and Alec couldn’t help but keen each time the Demon Prince inched further into him. 

“You were made for my cock pretty Angel, no one has ever taken me so well before.” The Prince praised as he ran his fingers through Alec’s pinned wings with something akin to awe in his golden eyes. Alec merely moaned at the extra sensations the touches to his wings brought him. 

“A-Alpha,” Alec mewled feeling so full as he arched up into the Alpha, angling his head for a kiss.

“Greedy Omega,” The Prince grinned sharply but he lowered his head to give Alec the kiss he wanted. Alec moaned into the Prince’s mouth as the demon began to thrust slow and steady in and out of him. 

“Ah, ah! More, harder!” Alec begged breathlessly as he did his best to meet the Alpha’s thrusts from his tied position. 

“Such a greedy little thing, I’m going to keep you, pretty Angel.” The Prince laughed but he began to roughly thrust into the bound Omega below him, licking his lips at the sight of the pretty Angel’s stomach distending in the shape of his cock each time he was fully sheathed inside of the Omega. 

“Do you want my knot pretty Angel?” The Prince purred with a smirk on his lips, not a hair out of place even though he was fucking ruthlessly into Alec by this point. 

“Yes, yes, please knot me Alpha!” Alec was out of his mind with pleasure he had never felt before, not with random hook-ups, not with toys, nothing before this Demonic Alpha. 

The Prince’s grin showcased his sharp fangs and he gave one of his hardest thrusts into Alec who wailed as the Alpha’s knot swelled to full size inside of him. Alec arched as his cock spurted ropes of cum over his stomach as he came on the Alpha’s knot. The Prince’s tail wrapped around Alec’s right thigh and his wings flared out in a preen as Alec milked his knot, easily taking his rush of cum like he had been doing it his whole life. 

“Tell me, pretty Angel, do you want to come with me? Be my mate and my consort? I’ll give you every pleasure imaginable, this I promise you.” The Prince stroked Alec’s hair with one hand and wings with his other as the Omega panted below him. 

“Yes, I want to you be with you… My Alpha,” Alec admitted, sealing his fate and he couldn’t find one part of him that disagreed with his choice. 

“My pretty mate,” The Prince crooned as he bared his fangs before he ducked his head down and sank them into Alec’s mating gland, marking him as the Prince’s mate. Alec was quick to return the bite and put his own claim on the Prince of Edom. 

“If you are quite done,” Valentine snapped, sounding disgusted causing Alec to flinch and turn his head to the side with his eyes closed as reality came rushing back to him. 

“Oh we’re done here, I do thank you for giving me, my long-awaited mate. However, you should know who you summon before you make demands.” The Prince’s power-filled voice was back and Alec clenched around his Alpha’s knot in response. 

“Oh, should I have?” Valentine sneered.

“I am Magnus Bane and I do not make deals with Nephilim traitors.” Magnus Bane snapped his fingers and the room that had just minutes before been filled with the sweet sound of Alec’s moans was now filled with screams as Circle members exploded one by one. 

“Good-bye Valentine Morgenstern.” Magnus snapped again and Alec turned his head just in time to see Valentine explode just as his followers had.

“Now pretty angel, what is your name?” Magnus turned his attention back to the Omega he was knotted to. 

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec replied even as fresh slick oozed out around the Prince’s knot at the display of power. 

“Alexander,” Magnus purred as smoke began to circle the duo. 

“Let me show you the pleasure you deserve, my mate,” Magnus promised and they sank into Edom together.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to Magnus’ throne room had been opened to his subjects in celebration. The Prince had returned with his true mate, with an Omega Angel of all things. The Prince’s mate had willingly come to Edom, had accepted his new reality of being the mate to a Prince of Edom. Demons from all over Magnus’ domain had come rushing at the news, eager to see if the rumours were true. That the Prince’s Angelic mate had chosen to be there, to fall in a way that had never been seen before by an Angel.

The sight that greeted every single of Magnus’ subjects proved the rumours to be true. 

If you came at the wrong time, you simply saw proof of the Prince’s mate being an Omega Angel. You would see a naked dark-haired man with pale skin decorated with black angelic runes kneeling between the Prince’s legs. The Omega’s white Angel wings relaxed behind his back and draped in pure gold strands, glittering and shining in the firelight of the throne room. You would see a black collar snug around the Angel’s throat and the Angel’s face peaceful as he rested against the Prince’s leg. You would see the Prince’s Omega Angel submitting silently to his Alpha and it would warm what may be considered your soul. 

If you were lucky and came at the right time you would see the Prince’s Omega Angel submitting in a very different way. The Omega would be straddling the Prince naked and facing out towards the throne room, his erection on full display. 

The collared Angel’s runed body would be arched beautifully thanks to the silk that bound his wrists together above his head and looped around the pentagram that decorated the top of the Prince’s throne. The Angel’s wings would be flared out on display to show off the treasure that covered them, showcasing how highly the Prince treasured him. The Omega Angel would be moaning, writhing and begging so prettily for the Prince’s knot as the Angel bounce on his Alpha’s cock. 

The Prince would have a look of smugness on his face as one hand caressed the Angel’s hip while the other one used wisps of his powerful magic to tease and play with the Omega’s leaking cock. The Prince would use his magic to bring the Omega Angel to orgasm after orgasm until the Omega was sobbing with tears running down his cheeks until the Prince finally shoved his knot into him. The Omega Angel’s face would go slack and with drool forming at the corner of his mouth as his body accepted the Prince’s knot and loads of potent cum that followed. 

The Prince was fully enjoying his Omega Angel mate and his subjects knew that when their Prince was happy then they were happy, as all of the Prince’s subjects did love their Prince. It is why they stayed and now their Prince had found his true mate, his Omega Angel. It would be a day of great joy when their Prince would announce the Omega Angel was pregnant and the Prince’s subjects could not wait for that day to arrive.


	3. Request Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request Anon wanted:   
> Um okay I have had this hair and body modification kink forever. With dubious consent but consent nonetheless. I would like to request it in the Magnus/Alec pairing. Where either of them modify the other person's hair a lot and body with like piercings, tattoos etc. as a punishment especially when it is dubcon. You could make any creative changes as long as you maintain these elements and maybe add a lot of bondage in it and collars or spanking please they're great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Prince of Edom Magnus Bane, Alpha Magnus Bane, Omega Alec Lightwood, wingfic, body piercings, tattoo’s, body modifications, hair growth, anal sex, knotting, creampie, rough sex, oral sex, face fuck, sounding, butt plug, breeding kink

Alec flexed his wings absently from where he was kneeling on a comfortable cushion in the throne room of his Alpha’s Palace in Edom. Alec preened silently when Magnus glanced over at him, a pleased smirk on his lips as his magic dripped from his fingers. Alec openly moaned as he arched his back against the pole that he was currently bound to. 

Magnus’ magic pulled on the numerous piercings that now decorated his bare body. Alec’s tongue was pulled out of his mouth by the stud in the middle of the pink flesh while his nipples ached as the silver rings were pulled taunt forcing his chest forward. The piercing on his bellybutton warmed nicely and Alec shifted his knees wider as his cock was tugged upwards by the prince Albert piercing Magnus had attached a thin-sounding rod to not even a week ago. 

The demon that was presenting his problem to Magnus stuttered over his words as his burning eyes found the bound Shadowhunter Omega and want emitting off of the demon. Alec whined as he jerked his hips up in an open show of need. Alec cried out, throwing his head back against the pole his arms were cuffed to as he leaked slick around the jewelled plug his Alpha had him wear when he was busy in court. 

A bead of pre-cum warmed the metal of the piercing on his cock and Alec felt the cushion under his ass grow damp as his Alpha’s scent grew thick and heady as his magic pressed down on Alec’s body. 

“Are you interested in my pretty angel?” Magnus asked the other demon, cat eyes shining dangerously as he tapped his ringed fingers against the arm of his throne with one leg carelessly tossed other the other. 

“Apologies your Majesty,” the demon bowed, obviously struggling not to look back at Alec whose wings were shining and clinking as the jewelled strands that decorated them shifted with each little flex Alec gave. 

“I understand your desire, my angel is both sinful and pure. That angel is mine, you may look but do not think I will allow anything else.” Magnus hissed dangerously as his red magic twisted around the demon who gulped and nodded rapidly. 

“We’re finished here,” Magnus waved his hand and raised an eyebrow as the demon all but ran from the throne room after one quick bow. 

“You little attention whore,” Magnus said fondly as he rose from his throne to stand in front of his bound Omega. 

“If you didn’t want me showing off you shouldn’t have pierced me.” Alec shot back; groaning when the collar around his throat tightened slightly, forcing his back straight and his spine was directly pushed against the pole behind him. 

“I like to show off pretty things and you, my little Angel are pretty,” Magnus reminded the Shadowhunter as he trailed his fingers over Alec’s jawline, arousal heightening as he took in the way he had permanently marked Alec as his alone. Each piercing doubled as magical protection and could only be removed by Magnus’ magic. 

Magnus placed his hand on the top of Alec’s head and sent a pulse of his magic into his Omega’s head. Alec gasped, eyes fluttering at the warm wave of magic that belonged to Magnus. 

“Perfect,” Magnus purred as he took in the now shoulder-length black hair Alec was sporting, it was pulled back in a tight braid and decorated with numerous rubies. Magnus twisted the braid around his hand and yanked on it, forcing a gasp out of his Omega who was now baring his collared neck, the leather cutting through the rune that Magnus so adored. 

“Alpha,” Alec whimpered as his body trembled with desire. 

“My needy, perfect, slutty little angel,” Magnus crooned as he slowly unzipped his pants, Alec’s gaze hungry as he opened his mouth eagerly. Magnus sighed in bliss as he fed his erection into his angel’s warm mouth. 

“You were so repressed before I found you on that altar, my pretty angel, don’t question your desires, just accept them and let me fill them.” Magnus used his hold on Alec’s newly grown out hair to move his head the way he wanted, Alec moaned and squirmed as he gagged around his Alpha’s thick cock each time his mouth was forced down around the hard flesh. 

Magnus hit the nail on the head with how Alec had been feeling since he arrived in Edom, it had been like all those years of repressed urges had exploded out of him and all Alec wanted now was sex. He ached to be filled to the brim, to be split open on his Alpha’s fat knot and to taste the Prince of Edom’s cum on his tongue. Perhaps Alec was just accepting his Omega side, the side of him that craved and wanted constantly. 

Magnus allowed his magic to toy with his mate’s piercings, loving the way the Shadowhunter’s eyes glazed over as he relaxed as his mouth was filled and fucked by Magnus’ cock. Magnus let his cock slip from Alec’s swollen, wet lips and guided Alec up onto his shaky feet with his hand in Alec’s braid. 

“Alpha,” Alec whined as he leaned heavily against the thick pole he was still cuffed to. 

“Sh my pretty angel, I always take care of you don’t I?” Magnus shushed as he licked his lips as he took in the sight of his Omega’s beautiful, pale, runed and pierced body in front of him. As much as Magnus loved the dark runes, he loved his piercings more. His hand, his magic placed them there, they made Alec his more than the runes made Alec a Shadowhunter. 

“You always do Alpha, Magnus,” Alec breathed out, making a pleased noise when Magnus grasped his thighs, lifting him up with ease keeping his back pinned to the pole. Alec shuddered at the casual display of strength that had him dripping from both his plugged holes. Magnus dragged his lips over Alec’s collarbone before biting down on the pale flesh. Alec whined, head falling back against the pole behind him as the Alpha worried the bite mark into a deep, skin-deep bruise that would last for days. 

Magnus’ cat eyes flicked to the wide-open doors of the throne room, a smirk on his lips as he noticed a crowd forming. Alec did his best to rut against his Alpha, uncaring about the gathering crowd. Magnus let his magic swirl around the two of them as he pulled the jewelled, heavy plug out of the Omega’s slick-dripping hole. 

“Alpha!” Alec wailed as the Alpha shoved his cock into him without warning. Magnus held Alec in place against the pole, grunting as he slammed up into his pretty angel’s wet hole, loving the way he could feel Alec’s rim cling to his girth. 

“My pretty angel, mine, forever and always,” Magnus growled possessively as he dug his fingers into Alec’s skin as he rutted up into Alec’s body, feeling his knot starting to swell already and the urge to make Alec’s stomach bulge with his cum overwhelmed him. 

“Yes, yes, always Alpha, please, please!” Alec begged, golden Omega eyes rolling up into his head as he clawed at the cuffs around his wrists as he did his best to hold on while Magnus fucked him rough and fast. 

“You want my knot pretty angel? You want me to split you open and fill you up in the way you crave?” Magnus purred as he ground his forming knot against his Omega’s fluttering rim. 

“Please, please, Alpha, ah, ah!” Alec nodded rapidly, clenching around Magnus’ knot each time it brushed against his hole. Magnus smashed their lips together in a sloppy, wet kiss as he shoved his knot deep inside of his Omega, whose rim stretched wide to accommodate the new size. Alec made a broken noise into Magnus’ mouth as his body shook as he took his Alpha’s knot and whined happily as he felt Magnus’ cum start to pump into him. 

The kiss broke apart and Magnus smiled at the dazed, out of it look Alec was now sporting. Magnus brushed his fingers over Alec’s limp wings, pleased at the way they looked just as out of it as their owner and how they glinted with the gems and gold he decorated them with every morning. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and the cuffs keeping Alec locked to the pole disappeared and Alec slumped against the Alpha’s chest, purring happily. Magnus slowly walked back to his throne and settled down with his Omega seated firmly on his knot, content to be properly bred. 

“Enter,” Magnus carded his fingers through Alec’s hair, caressing the braid that he already adored. A demon shuffled in looking flustered and their eyes stuck on the place where Magnus’ knot was obviously locked inside of Alec’s hole. 

Magnus just smirked at the sight and held his pretty angel close, content to let his magic tug and play with Alec’s piercings again to make his Omega mewl and whine so cutely as he listened to the demon’s stuttering reports. It was the only way he could truly get through these meetings anymore, how he did it before he claimed his Omega he didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk with me on Twitter  
> twitter.com/sinqueen69


	4. Tumblr Anon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryliz241411 on Tumblr: Hello! I hope you are doing well. I was wondering if you would be willing to do a Malec request for me please? Alec wants to try double penetration so Magnus prepares him and fists him before fucking him. For the double penetration, maybe have Mags clone himself? Or you could bring someone else in (maybe Jace)? Thanks and have a fantastic day!  
> +  
> Tumblr Anon: Hi, can you please write Magnus/Alec where Alec maybe has s ring kink for the big and chunky rings Magnus wears, and maybe Magnus fingers him with those on but doesn't let him come? Only if you want to though. Love ur stories!

“Mm, I think my pretty angel has a bit of a kink,” Magnus teased, eyes half-lidded as he watched the winged Omega suckle at his index and middle fingers, twisting his tongue over the chunky rings and whimpering happily. 

“I can’t help it Alpha,” Alec admitted as he wiggled a bit so his ass was pressed firmly to his Alpha’s cloth clad cock from where the two were lounging on the lavish bed in their chambers in Magnus’ palace in Edom. 

“I love your fingers, your rings. I love watching you talk, the way your magic sparks and twirls around them, I love it when they are buried inside of me… I love when you squeeze all of them inside of me,” Alec admitted as he kissed the tips of Magnus’ fingers and dragged his tongue over Magnus’ rings while looking up at him through his long eyelashes. 

“Is that your way of asking me for something Omega?” Magnus’ eyes glowed at the mental image those last words sparked and his cock started to stiffen in his sleep pants. 

“Will you fist me Alpha? I want you to spread me wide open on your beautiful, powerful hand.” Alec purred as he looked up at Magnus coyly, eyes Omega gold and the familiar scent of Alec’s slick filled the room. Magnus growled and using his strength and his magic he flipped them around so he was pinning the Shadowhunter to the bed. Alec tipped his head back in eager submission, legs falling apart for Magnus. 

“If you’re a good little Omega for me, I’ll even use my magic to give you a very special treat,” Magnus crooned as he let his magic toy and tug on the numerous piercings that decorated his Omega and the golden strands dangling from Alec’s white wings shone in the low light of the room. 

“Promises, promises,” Alec let out a breathless noise when Magnus shoved two of his ringed fingers into Alec’s slick hole. The Omega arched off the bed, clutching at the silk sheets with a keen as his hole convulsed around the Alpha’s fingers. 

Magnus dragged his tongue teasingly up Alec’s cock, toying with the piercing there with the tip of his tongue as he added a third finger into Alec’s wet hole. The edges of his metal ring's brushing against his rim sending goosebumps over the Shadowhunter’s bare flesh. It was a bit of a push and Magnus swallowing his Omega’s cock down as a wonderful distraction to add his pinky finger inside of Alec’s hole. Slick leaked out around his fingers as Magnus made sure to keep playing with the piercings on Alec’s body, the piercings made Alec extremely sensitive and it was all he could do to not come in his Alpha’s mouth. 

“D-Do it, I want all of it Alpha,” Alec pleaded as he tightened his grip on the sheets as his thighs trembled as Magnus tucked his thumb into his palm and kissed the tip of his dripping cock with glowing, lust-filled eyes that got to Alec every time. Alec threw his head back with a long, loud cry and his wings flared out and his cock spurted cum over Magnus’ lips and chin as the cool chunky rings the Prince of Edom wore pressed inside of him as Magnus pushed his whole hand inside of his slick hole.

“Alpha,” Alec mewled unable to focus properly, mouth hanging open as his eyes were staring up at the ceiling as his Alpha slowly rocked his fist from its place inside of the Omega’s slick hole. Magnus licked his lips at the sight of Alec’s hole clinging to his wrist, slick soaking his skin and the way his Omega’s walls squeezed and fluttered around his hand. 

“Does my fist feel good so deep inside of you pretty angel?” Magnus crooned as he lazily jerked his erect cock as he watched Alec’s stomach bulge in the shape of his fist as he slowly pushed his fist deeper into the Omega. 

“S-So good Alpha, p-please, more,” Alec keened as he writhed on the bed when Magnus pressed his rings against his prostate making him see spots as pleasure hit him quickly. 

“My Omega is so greedy, I love it.” Magnus crooned as he sucked at the piercing on his Shadowhunter’s cock loving the way it made Alec squirm and clench around his fist. 

“I know you want more now that you have my fist, I expected that and that is why…” Magnus’ eyes glowed with power and magic spun around his hand not currently buried inside of his Omega. Alec gasped, cock jerking against Magnus’ lips as the air warped by Magnus’ side and a perfect duplicate of his Alpha came into existence. 

“We’re going to take you apart my pretty angel,” Magnus crooned while Bane leaned down and sealed his lips around Alec’s right nipple, toying with the stiff peak and piercing that went through the flesh. Alec whimpered, arching again as pre-cum rolled down his shaft before Magnus caught it on his tongue and pressed his knuckles and rings against the Omega’s prostate again. Alec jerked up and dug his fingers into Bane’s hair with a keen as his eyes rolled up into his head. 

Bane leaned up and kissed Alec properly, fingers flicking and tugging on the piercings on Alec’s nipples as Magnus carefully, slowly eased his fist out of Alec’s soaked, gaping hole. Alec made a displeased noise into Bane’s mouth before he gasped when Magnus shoved his cock into Alec’s hole, fucking him roughly. Bane broke their kiss and smirked down at the flushed expression the Omega Shadowhunter was showing at that moment. 

“Think you can take both of us pretty angel?” Bane asked as he rubbed his erection against Alec’s thigh with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his cat eyes. 

“Oh, angel yes!” Alec almost sobbed at the mere idea of having two of his Alpha’s cock inside of him, stretching him farther than Magnus’ fist did. 

“That’s my greedy angel,” Magnus praised and magic swirled around his fingers and Alec shuddered openly at the sensation of the Prince of Edom’s magic surrounded him. Alec gasped when he suddenly found himself straddling Magnus’ lap, cock still seated deep inside of him but Magnus was the one flat on his back now while Bane has settled himself behind Alec’s back. 

Magnus smirked at the stunned but pleased look on Alec’s face at their new positions as he groped Alec’s firm ass cheeks, tugging them apart for his clone. Alec keened happily as he was pushed down until he was chest to chest with Magnus. Magnus took advantage and kissed his Omega senseless as Bane lined his cock up to Alec’s soaked hole, pressing forward until the head of his member popped inside of the Omega alongside Magnus’ cock. Alec made a noise that was swallowed by Magnus’ mouth as the Prince of Edom used his hands and magic to hold Alec in place as Bane shifted and rocked his hips until his cock was fully seated inside of the Omega now fully stuffed hole. 

Alec’s eyes were unseeing as he sprawled over Magnus’ chest, whining and mewling with each jerk of Bane or Magnus’ hips, taking both of their cocks deep into himself with happy acceptance. Alec shuddered and clutched at Magnus as his legs were spread wider before Bane started to roughly fuck into him, forcing his and Magnus’ cocks deeper into the Shadowhunter. 

Alec arched violently with a shriek as he came for the second time that night when both cocks hit against his sensitive prostate and his vision whited out as he collapsed down onto Magnus. 

Alec came to slowly, feeling wrung out in the best sort of way. His pierces ached in a low, throbbing dull and his hole felt oddly open and wet. Alec was still sprawled over Magnus’ chest, his Alpha stroking his white feathers with a fond look on his face that only increased when he noticed Alec was awake. Bane was nowhere to be seen but from the wet mess, he could feel leaking from his hole Alec did not doubt that he had two loads of his Alpha’s cum inside of him even without Magnus’ knot. 

“There you are, how do you feel?” Magnus shifted one hand to Alec’s long, loose hair, stroking it now and Alec purred in contentment as he cuddled close the Prince of Edom, his mate. 

“G-Good, strung out but so good Alpha, thank you,” Alec slurred, eyes still heavy and the stroking of Magnus’ fingers in his wings and hair didn’t help him, in fact, they were lulling him back to sleep. 

“Good to hear my pretty angel, get some more sleep. You deserve it,” Magnus sounded so fond and full of love that Alec couldn’t help the pleased smile that appeared on his lips and he tucked his face into Magnus’ throat with a happy sigh as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


End file.
